Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet
by drkmotiv8r
Summary: Do you know the way your wife haunts my dreams as I sleep. Jacob's musings directed at Edward.


**Inspiration from Stephanie Meyer and Fall Out Boy. Just a quick one.**

_Does your husband know the way the sunshine gleams off your wedding band._

Do you know the way your _wife _haunts my dreams as I sleep. How all I think about, whether I'm waking or sleeping. Is being her husband. All I ever want to do is to make her mine.

Do you understand how much I love your wife? She was my best friend and more than that she is the one and only true love I have experienced in my life. I have done any and every thing in my power to win her over, and it just wasn't enough.

Do you understand that I understand her in ways you never will. She's afraid to be herself in front of you. You view her as a breakable porcelain doll so she too views herself as something she must be careful not to break. She must be careful not to cause you more worry and heart ache because of her clumsiness.

Do you understand that I LOVE that clumsiness? I love that about her along with every other small flaw that you have done so well to protect her from. You are protecting her from yourself, while simultaneously destroying the very essence of her being.

Soon you will take away EVERYTHING, even her human breath. But for now you settle for pretending she is completely happy with you, that she settles for the fact that you will never truly fill her heart. Not that I have any room to talk, but I'm not the one she chose for _eternity_.

Do you understand how beautiful she is? Do you also understand that she doesn't think she's good enough to be with you. I nearly tore myself apart when I heard this confession out of her pretty mouth. She told me that she feels inadequate to be with someone as perfect as you.

You make her feel like dirt, and you don't even realize it. You have such a WONDERFUL human being to be with for the rest of your miserable existence and you can't even see the fact that you are tearing her apart piece by piece.

Do you understand that last night I made love to your wife in my bed. Do you understand that she consciously decided to have sex with another man while married to you. Do you understand that she didn't even feel remorse immediately, but instead spent the night in my arms.

Legs tangled together, her entire body pressed against my entire body. And do you know what she told me when I asked if you would be upset with her? She said, "he won't even notice, he doesn't seem to ever notice me anymore."

How heartbreaking do you think it is to hear your, well whatever she is to me now, talk about their life's will becoming so shallow. What kind of husband doesn't know where her wife is as night?

I vowed to her that I would be there until her heart stopped beating. As I lay with her, I hear the strong beating of her heart, still labored from the act we have just performed, and I know it isn't over. Because before she wanted the mystery of you, the enigma you seemed to be.

Now she knows you.

She knows the real you know, she sees why her eternity is like with you, and she doesn't like it. It may have taken her getting married to you god damnit, but she finally saw what I always saw.

A lying, manipulative monster who saw this whole thing as a game. How quickly could you make her kiss you, date you, marry you, love you. She loved you dearly.

The truth of the matter is she's with me right now, and no matter what happens going forward, I'm going to fight for her because I know she's still undecided. She may be bound to you in marriage but I still have my chance. She's confused, and your game is the chief reason for that.

Do you understand that two weeks have passed since we made love, and every day she has been at my house for hours, and we just talked. We don't kiss or touch in anything beyond a platonic way because she's too good of a person to hurt a person like you seem take pleasure in.

But we talk.

And I feel her heart coming back to me, where it rightfully belongs. She doesn't want to leave you, she says she has promised you forever and it's not an easy pledge forgotten. I tell her I will wait for her until she realized how foolish she sounds.

Do you understand that one day you will be alone? Do you understand that it is only a matter of time before her heart belongs to me fully? It's only a matter of time before you are nothing to her.

Until her heart stops beating.


End file.
